ilove Winter
by Seddieforeverx3
Summary: Some Seddie fluff during some winter fluff, & Cibby! Puts you in a good Mood :D please R


**I hope you guys enjoy Fluff cause I know I do :D**

**Sam's Pov**

I stood in the middle of the park. Looking out onto the frozen pond, watching people of all ages skating with big happy smiles on their faces, it was a big snow storm yesterday in Seattle and everyone was out today for the first time of snow in a while. I stood there 'patiently' for my boyfriend in Carly's wardrobe which consists of her gray coat, my black skinny jeans, blue boots and my white hat that lay lightly on top of my recently over curled hair done by no other then Carly Shay herself. I watched as Carly stepped onto the ice with help from Gibby. She giggled as she took his hand he offered. At first I couldn't even put my mind around Gibby and Carly dating, it was outrageous (Liking my vocabulary 's would be so proud) **(A/N: Sorry if there's an episode that shows teaching a different subject)** but then again I thought me and my boyfriend were a crazy couple but according to everyone they thought 'it was bound to happen' and with that thought in my head I felt two muscular arms wrap around my waist bringing my back closer to his chest.

"Princess Puckett" He whispered in my ear. I smiled lightly. Not telling him I secretly love him calling me that even though I think her already knows. I turned around fully facing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he tightened his grip around my waist. He leaned in but I quickly turned my head. Having his lips brush my cheeks. He chuckles. "I don't get to kiss my awesome girlfriend?" I smirked at the word awesome and yes…at the word girlfriend too. We've been dating for two months now.

"Your late Fredwardo" I informed.

"What, you told me to be here by three"

"And its three fifteen" I honestly could care less he showed up fifteen minutes late, I did only text him a half hour ago but it's kind of cute when he gets nervous when he thinks I'm mad at him.

"I'm sorry" He apologized.

"Hmm? Are you?" I secretly tease.

He nodded his head quickly. I laugh at his actions. "I think you're going to have to make it up to me"

"Oh and how would I do that?" He smirks.

"I think you know how" I smirk back. He smiles before he leans down, both our eyes fluttering close. His tight grip on my waist makes me lift myself on my toes to be around the same level as his height. I brought my hands to his hair bringing his face closer to mine if it was possible. We had these make out sessions almost every day but neither one of us seemed to get bored, it was like practice…each time we got better at it. I pulled away chuckling slightly at Freddie's disappointed face.

"You know I was thinking Ham but that works too" I joke pecking his lips that were a wide ear to ear grin.

"Oh I know" He smirks with a wink. _That boy sure can be cocky but he does have a cute smirk…and when he winks…Ugh that boy gets me going._ I roll my eyes.

"Whatever Fredlame" I say playfully smacking his arm, he laughs before lifting me off the ground fully and spinning in a circle. I shriek not expecting that and holding my arms tightly around his neck. He laughs again before purposely pinning me into the five inch deep snow. He smirks in victory, before planting butterfly kisses down my neck. That boy learned a lot and I loved it. I suppressed a moan before flipping us over. I straddled his waist laying my hands on his shoulders as his laid on my hips he still had his playful smirk worn on his lips.

"What are you smirking at Benson?" I question.

"Just glad that I can say your all mine" He answers.

"Smooth" I tease. He laughs softly before leaning up and kissing me again. What seemed to be started as a gentle kiss turned into another make out session. I felt his tongue nudge my lips as I responded quickly. It soon became a battle of dominance before anyone could 'claim' winner, we were interrupted.

"You guys are the cutest but I think your scarring the children" I hear my best friend Carly say. I look up to see her smirking down at us hand in hand with Gibby who had the same facial expression as Carly.

"Go Freddie" Gibby cheered. I rolled my eyes before rolling off of Freddie. I wiped the snow off my outfit before looking back at the couple that faced me.

"Groovie Smoothie's?" Carly suggested.

"Sure, you paying Fredlumps?" I asked even though I knew the answer already.

"When don't I…ask me again why I do?" He questioned.

"Because you're glad that you can call me your awesome girlfriend" I say quoting his words from before.

"Right" He smiles and wraps his arm around my shoulders and leaned over and kissed the side of my head.

"Aw! The cutest" Carly cooed. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright are we going to go or what?" I ask. Everyone nods as we walked towards the path of Groovie Smoothie's. I couldn't help but think, _today was going to be a good day._

**You like it? Hate it? Love it? How about review it?**

**It may possibly be not that great since its currently 3 A.M now.**

**I just wanted to write some Fluffy Seddie. Pleaseeeee Review !**


End file.
